El corazón de cristal
by DarkloweD
Summary: El cumpleaños de Tk esta cerca, hikari se pregunta que seria el regalo perfecto para su mejor amigo, pero ademas de eso también tendrá que enfrentar otros pequeños problemas... Takari
1. La espera

Si sientes que todo perdió su sentido, siempre habrá un te "quiero", siempre habrá un amigo. Un amigo es una persona con la que se puede pensar en voz alta. Ralph Waldo Emerson

La espera

"_Querido diario, faltan solo unos días para el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo, no tengo ni idea de que regalarle, a veces siento que no sirvo como amiga, pero yo se que encontrare algo especial para el, y se que le gustara tanto, ¡Tanto como para que lo tenga por toda la vida!, y yo se que un día yo le revelare lo que siento por el, estoy impaciente, pero a veces me siento mal, y mucho por que se que a el le gusta alguien mas,… y ya me lo a dicho… _

_atte.: Hikari Yagami"_

_-_Hikari, es hora de cenar,…-dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación

-Ya voy mamá,…-dijo hikari, la chica de la luz, levantándose de su cama y colocando su diario debajo de su almohada, camino hacia la puerta y volteo la mirada hacia el diario oculto y suspiro, enseguida fue hacia la cocina

-Mamá, ¿donde están tai y papá?- dijo ella al notar que la casa estaba en total silencio por la falta de escándalo de los hombres de la familia

-fueron a ver algunas cosas y también a hacer desastres por ahí, regresaran mas o menos en una hora,..-dijo la sra. Yagami

-¿eso significa que puedo estar en ropa interior por una hora? –hikari soltó una pequeña risa que también fue contagiosa con su madre

-je, hikari esto no es un lugar de exhibicionismo- dijo la sra. Yagami

-era broma mamá – Hikari volvió a reír y luego se sentó en la mesa –mamá, como cuanto cuesta…-

-¿cuanto cuesta que cosa?-pregunto su madre

-el collar en forma de corazón hecho de cristal...-dijo hikari empezando a jugar con el tenedor dentro de un vaso de limonada

-mmh... no lo se,… ¿por que?-pregunto la sra. Yagami

-No, por nada, solo curiosidad mamá…-dijo ella

-muy bien, bueno… ¿preparada?, ¡hoy cenaremos mi platillo especial! –dijo la sra. Yagami soltando una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿¡Pastel de carne!-dijo Hikari asustada

-¿¡Que! ¡Claro que no!- dijo la sra. Yagami riendo por la expresión de su hija

-¡¿entonces que es!-pregunto hikari

-Hoy hice Ramen- dijo la sra. Yagami enseñando el platillo como una niña de cinco años presumiendo su primera galleta horneada a la perfección

Hikari suspiro y se dejo resbalar en la silla donde se encontraba sentada, se sentía aliviada de que lo que hubiera preparado su madre no fuera algo que ella no sabia ni hacer, pero aun seguía pensando en esa persona especial, Takeru, que cumpliría años en solo unos días, en ese momento se escucho una puerta abriéndose muy fuerte y…

-¡Ya llegamos!- grito el sr. Yagami entrando con una sonrisa casi salida de su rostro – ¡Adivina que Amor! –dijo este dirigiéndose hacia su esposa, la sra. Yagami

-je, ¡Cuenta!-dijo esta tomándole de las manos con una cara de demasiada felicidad

-esta casa si que es amor…- susurro hikari volteando al otro lado de donde estaban la feliz y animada pareja

-Pues hace rato fuimos y vimos algunos autos y motocicletas, y compramos una motocicleta para Taichi y Hikari, también te compramos un collar y además de que le mande a cortar el pelo a tai, y se enojo pero ese no es problema, ya le hacia falta un corte- dijo con eso terminando el pequeño discurso el sr. Yagami

-¿¡Le cortaron el cabello a tai!-preguntaron exaltadas Hikari y la sra. Yagami

-si, aunque me obligo a comprarle una gorra por la "vergüenza" que le daba y que no quería que nadie lo viera así, pero bueno, ¿y que hay de cenar?- pregunto el sr. Yagami tomando aire

-Pues hoy eh preparado ramen, ¿gustas?-le pregunto la sra. Yagami al padre de la familia

-¡Pero claro!, ¡la hermosa y deliciosa comida de mi mujer es como para un restaurante de cinco estrellas! –dijo el como si fuera a dar un discurso de agradecimiento, se sentó en una de las sillas y se acerco un poco a hikari – ¿¡y como esta la niña mas hermosa y tierna de este universo! –dijo abrazando, mas bien, apretando a hikari

-¡Bien!, papá déjame tomar aire –dijo ella ahogándose

-¡Dios!, mátame ahora…-dijo taichi entrando y arrastrándose por el piso con aun la gorra puesta

-Vamos tai, es solo un corte, además de que te hacia falta…-dijo el sr. Yagami

-¡es que no lo entiendes papá!, ¡ese tipo de cabello era importante para mi!, me distinguía de los demás, me daba un aspecto deportivo…- taichi fue interrumpido

-…y un aspecto de un holgazán- grito la madre del chico

-que apoyo mamá, gracias…- dijo el sentándose en la silla de la mesa

-tai déjame ver tu cabello, quiero ver como quedo- dijo hikari tratando de quitarle la gorra

-¡No!, hasta mañana –dijo resignado

En eso sonó el teléfono, una y dos veces,… taichi y hikari se vieron y salieron corriendo a contestar, que hasta se cayeron de las sillas, en un momento que hikari se distrajo, Taichi tomo la delantera y contesto de una forma gay

-Holaaa... –dijo en forma de burla y gay a la vez

-Ehmm… hola, soy matt, ¿es la casa de… tai?-decía la voz del otro lado

-claro amor,… y habla justamente el, ¿¡que sucede!- dijo Tai en forma de burla

-Ok,… ehmm… enserio… ¿quien habla?-pregunto matt nervioso

-jaja, te la creíste, soy yo ¿que pasa?- dijo Tai con su voz ya normal

-¡Uf!, ¡Me asuste tonto!,… oye, ¿ya vez que el cumpleaños de mi hermano es en unos días no?...- dijo matt

-Pues si, Hikari besa su foto y dice "mi príncipe, pronto será mi príncipe"-dijo Tai en forma chillona para "imitar" a hikari

-¡Eso no es cierto tai, no digas mentiras!-se escucho la voz de hikari al fondo del teléfono

-bueno, ya hikari,… -Taichi tomo aire – ¿y que con eso?-

-bueno, es que quiero hacer una pequeña reunión de todos los elegidos en algún lugar, no se… que no sea en un departamento… algo al aire libre, además de que quiero que sea sorpresa…-dijo matt

-bueno,… pero hay que decidirnos bien mañana en la escuela ¿te parece?- dijo Taichi

-si, gracias por el apoyo, y una cosa mas…-dijo matt

-claro, cuéntalo,…-dijo Tai

-No trates de acosarme de nuevo, es extraño…-dijo matt

-jaja, lo siento, bueno solo queda la espera de ese "gran día especial"- dijo Taichi moviendo sus dedos en forma de entre comillas

-si, ya me voy, tengo que preparar la cena para papá, adiós taichi cuídate…-dijo matt colgando

-si, adiós amargadito…- dijo taichi colgando también el teléfono

-¿Quién era taichi?- pregunto hikari

-era matt, bueno, por mi yo quiero comer y disfrutar de un ramen... dijo Taichi sentándose en la mesa y empezando a comer su ramen, en ese momento, así como si nada hikari le quito el gorro de la cabeza dejando su cabellera color chocolate y mas corto de lo que ella imaginaba, su cabello estaba como el de Yano de bokura ga ita – ¡Hey! ¡Hikari ya dame eso!- dijo el levantándose aun comiendo e ir tras ella

-No lo creo,…-dijo ella que salio corriendo y cerrando la habitación con seguro –¡tienes que dejarme tomarme una foto con tigo y tu pelo corto, si tanto quieres tu preciada gorra!

-esta bien, pero dame mi gorra…-dijo taichi

-chicos, no peleen-dijo el sr. Yagami disfrutando de la cena

-No peleamos, discutimos sobre la política papá,…- dijo taichi sarcásticamente

-Muy bien…- hikari salio de la habitación con la cámara ya lista, pero sin la gorra

-¿y la gorra?-pregunto tai

-escondida… ahora di ¡buu!- dijo hikari poniéndose al lado de taichi y colocando la cámara frente a ellos

-buu…-dijeron los dos, pero taichi no con muchos ánimos

-listo vez,... No es tan difícil-dijo hikari soltadote una sonrisa

-si, como sea, ahora dame mi gorra…-dijo taichi

-toma… -dijo hikari sacándola de repente por uno de los sillones de la sala de estar

-¿¡wtf! ¿¡Qué fue eso!-pregunto tai con una cara de curiosidad

-nada, sigue comiendo hermanito…-dijo hikari yendo hacia el comedor


	2. De compras

¡Hola!, quiero pedirles una disculpa por que estoy corrigiendo muchas faltas de ortografía, y ademas de que la escuela no me da tiempo :/ tratare de actualizar mas seguido ;3 y aproposito, creo q el capitulo este es medio aburrido por falta de imaginación :/ :3 pero es esencial en la historia ;D

El amor a la vida es esencialmente tan incomunicable como el dolor.

Francis Scott Fitzgerald

De compras

Era de mañana, sábado, la cena de la noche anterior en la familia Yagami fue muy extraña y loca, pero hikari siempre tuvo en su mente el obsequio que quería comprarle a Takeru.

Hikari caminada por el centro comercial para ir hacia la tienda donde se encontraba el preciado regalo, solo pensando en el sentía que se sonrojaba y cada vez que tenia esa sensación se frotaba la cara, dando la vuelta a la tienda de ropa se encontró a Joley viendo algunos abrigos.

-Hola Joley,…-dijo hikari saludándola

-Hola Kari, hace tiempo que no te veo- dijo Joley con una sonrisa enorme en la cara

-je, pero Joley te veo en todos los recreos de la escuela y casi todo el tiempo- dijo Hikari

-lo se, pero aun así, ye aun no se que le voy a regalar a Tk por su cumpleaños, ¿que le vas a regalar tu?...-dijo joley

-bueno, pues…-Hikari fue interrumpida

-¡Bingo!, ya se que le regalare, le daré un nuevo sombrero- dijo Joley con la mirada ida –perdón, ¿decías?...-

-je, que voy a regalarle un…-Hikari fue interrumpida de nuevo

-¡Oh mejor!, le regalare algún suéter- dijo Joley –perdón, continua…- dijo sonriendo

-Ehmm…, si,… que le voy a regalar un…-

-¡Hikari mira!, ¡están vendiendo peluches!, vamos Hikari, ¡acompáñame por favor!- le dijo Joley con ojos de perrito y sosteniéndole, casi inclinándose, hacia Hikari.

-Pf, esta bien, vamos,…- dijo Hikari resignada de poder decirle lo que quería regalarle a Takeru.

Hikari y Joley fueron a ver los pequeños peluches, algunos muy feos pero otros muy tiernos, todos con aspecto de animales, Joley estaba encantada y abrazaba a casi todos los peluches, mientras que Hikari solo empezaba a ver alrededor de esa tienda, alcanzo a ver a lo lejos un pequeño estante de tarjetas de regalo, y decidió ir a curiosear.

-Joley, ya regreso, iré a ver algo…-dijo Hikari a Joley

-Claro, al rato te veo…- dijo Joley abrazando a un peluche enorme de forma de oso que era casi de su tamaño.

-je, nomás no te violes al oso…-dijo Hikari

-¡Hay Kari!,… pero que cosas dices- dijo Joley en forma graciosa

Hikari camino hasta el estante de tarjetas, vio unas para recién casados, otras para solteras, amigos, cumpleaños, de amor,… Hikari eligió una de las de amor, que tenía un corazón al frente con dos pequeños dibujos al frente tomados de las manos, vio dentro de la tarjeta y le gusto mucho la frase que decía

"_En toda historia de amor siempre hay algo que nos acerca a la eternidad y a la esencia de la vida, porque las historias de amor encierran en sí todos los secretos del mundo."_

-se que eh escuchado alguna vez esta frase…-dijo Hikari para si misma.

-A lo mejor de tu enamorado, ¿no lo crees?...-dijo un hombre que estaba parado justo al lado de ella, tenia un aspecto muy extraño, pero se veía joven, cabello despeinado y negro y mirando hacia una tarjeta de la sección amigos, y en realidad, nunca había visto a ese hombre pararse ahí.

-je, no lo creo, el ni siquiera se fija en mi…-dijo Hikari

-bueno, pero al menos cada uno de nosotros tenemos la esperanza dentro, y ella siempre nos hará luchar por lo que mas deseamos y queremos, no importa lo mas duro que sea el reto, la meta siempre estará ahí y nunca se alejara, a si que nunca hay que rendirnos por nada, ni siquiera si el reto parece imposible…-dijo aquel hombre volteando hacia ella

-tiene razón,… gracias por esas palabras,…-dijo Hikari sonriéndole a aquel hombre que seguía en ese lugar

-bueno me tengo que ir,… yo también tengo un sueño el cual cumplir,…-dijo el con una mirada llena de calor y cariño

-je, si… nos vemos…-dijo Hikari

El hombre en ese momento se fue hacia los cajeros de la tienda con una de las tarjetas del estante, al momento se voltear se encontró con joley viéndola con mala cara.

-¿crees que no me doy cuenta?...-dijo Joley

-¿¡para que te haces picarona! ¿Eso le vas a regalar a takeru?, que tacaño te tu parte- Joley se soltó riendo, lo cual incomodo a Hikari

-pues no Joley, voy a regalarle algo mas especial,… vamos acompáñame-dijo Hikari tomándola de la mano y corriendo hacia fuera de la tienda.

-¡No tan rápido Hikari!-grito Joley casi tropezando.

-Lo siento…-dijo Hikari a Joley –lo que pasa es que ya estoy completamente decidida del regalo para Takeru- dijo Hikari con una sonrisa

-Ah, con que takeru…- dijo Joley con mirada acosadora

-¿Ah, con que yo?-se escucho detrás de ellas, y en cuanto voltearon vieron a un chico güero de tez blanca y con un gorro blanco

-¡Takeru!-dijeron las dos sorprendidas

-Hola chicas, ¿que hacen aquí?- pregunto Takeru

-Eh,... Pues comprando tonto ¿¡que crees que hacíamos! -dijo Joley

-¡cierto, cierto!, no vinimos a comprar ningún regalo ni nada…-dijo Hikari nerviosa y con voz temblorosa

-que tonta…-susurro Joley

-bueno, jeje, las dejare comprar sus cosas, nos vemos...-dijo Takeru caminando hacia otro lado

-¡Hikari!-grito Joley

-¡Lo siento me pongo nerviosa muy rápido cuando el esta cerca! –dijo Hikari desesperada

-tranquila, vamos te comprare alguna soda o algo… -dijo Joley

-Claro…-dijo Hikari caminado junto con Joley hacia unas tiendas

Hikari se sentía triste de nuevo, pero tan siquiera sabia cual seria el regalo perfecto para takeru.

-Hikari, ¿Qué quieres de tomar?...-dijo Joley

-…-Hikari no respondió, estaba hundida en su propio mundo

-Hikari…-repito Joley

-…-Hikari aun no respondía

-bien,... Tu lo pediste…-dijo Joley que le dio un zape en la cabeza

-¡Hey!, ¿¡Joley por que hiciste eso!-dijo Hikari

-Lo siento, pero ya te había preguntado 20 veces que si que querías…-dijo Joley

-¿¡enserio! Perdón, pensaba en algo…-dijo Hikari

-Hay Hikari,… dos K-frezze por favor- le dijo Joley a la vendedora

-claro…-dijo la vendedora dándole los dos K-frezze a Joley (si, como si te los dieran tan rápido en estos tiempos =_=…)

-mira Hikari, veras que Takeru es solo es un sueño…-dijo Joley

-jaja, ¿por que dices eso?-dijo Hikari

-por que lo es,…-dijo Joley e hizo una pausa para sentarse en una de las mesas con Hikari –primero tu sueñas con el, todo el tiempo,…-

-je, claro que no Joley…- dijo Hikari

-es como tu amor platónico, tu… ¡amor imposible!-dijo Joley inspirándose

-jaja, ¡Joley!-dijo Hikari

-jaja, espera,… y después besas su foto y dices "mi príncipe"…-Joley fue interrumpida por Hikari

-espera un momento, ¿eso te lo dijo mi hermano verdad?-dijo Hikari

-ehmm… no…-dijo Joley mirando y tomando su K-frezze hacia otro lado

-Jeje, Taichi perderá más cabello…-dijo Hikari

-¿perderá mas cabello?-pregunto Joley por el comentario de Hikari

-es que a Taichi le cortaron el cabello ayer y…-

-¡¿Qué!, ¡me lo tienes que mostrar!-dijo Joley

-jaja, Ok, mira…-dijo Hikari sacando la cámara y enseñándole la foto tomada de la noche anterior

-Oh, dios mió… trágame tierra, ¡ese no es tu hermano!, es un chico realmente guapo-dijo Joley con los ojos en forma de corazón

-jeje, pues es mi hermano y si lo quieres de esposo tienes que tener mi aprobación-dijo Joley

-Dios… Hikari nunca me había imaginado a tu hermano así…-dijo Joley

-Joley… que te parece si vamos a comprar el regalo para Takeru y luego vamos y te enseño a Taichi personalmente-dijo Hikari

-espero que Ken no se ponga celoso…-dijo Joley con mirada traviesa – ¡vamos!-grito Joley y absorbiendo de una sola chupada se acabo el K-frezze y salio corriendo casi haciendo que Hikari volara

-Tranquila Joley,…-dijo Hikari parando mágicamente enfrente de una joyería

-sabes, normalmente cuando alguien se casa el hombre elige el anillo…-dijo Joley

-jaja, muy graciosa Joley,…ven…-dijo Hikari acercándose al cristal de la tienda -eso es lo que quiero comprar…-dijo apuntando a un collar en forma de corazón hecho de cristal

-¡Oye es muy lindo!-dijo Joley

-lo se, y además de que nadie lo a comprado aun y solo hay una pieza, es extraño que siga aquí en este lugar siendo algo tan bonito…-dijo Hikari

-bueno entremos rápido…-dijo Joley

-je, claro…-dijo Hikari, las dos estuvieron admirando muchas cosas de ese lugar pero Hikari no perdía de vista aquel collar de corazón, rápidamente fueron y compraron el collar con el que exactamente tenían el dinero suficiente para tenerlo, el vendedor lo envolvió en una pequeña caja azul con un moño pequeño color blanco, a Hikari se le hizo familiar ese hombre pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya saliendo de ese lugar caminaron y se toparon con Takeru de nuevo.

-Hola chicas, de nuevo jeje…-dijo Takeru –andan por todos lados…-

-¿¡que! ¿¡Nos hechas la culpa a nosotras! ¡Que descarado de tu parte güerito!-dijo Joley

-Joley…-Takeru fue interrumpido

-¿¡será que nos estas siguiendo! Eres un acosador, ¡de seguro le andas viendo el trasero a toda chica que se te pone encima!-grito Joley

-¿¡de que hablas Joley!-pregunto Hikari

-sígueme el royo Hikari, ¿¡que no vez que lo domino! -le susurro Joley a Hikari

-Joley, solo estoy buscando a Davies…-dijo Takeru

-Ah! ¡Entonces andas de pervertido con uno de tu mismo sexo!-grito Joley

-¿con quien?-pregunto un pelirrojo con googles llegando tras Takeru

-Dios,… ¡Hikari maniobra numero 5!-grito Joley alzando la mirada al techo y apuntando hacia el

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hikari

-¡Ah correr!-grito Joley y de nuevo jalo a Hikari hacia la salida del centro comercial

-¿Qué paso Takeru?-pregunto Davies con una paleta en su boca

-ni idea,… pero ni modo,… Joley nunca cambia…-dijo Takeru soltando una sonrisa – ¿Oye que me vas a regalar de cumpleaños?- pregunto Takeru a Davies

-un abrazo y un hermoso beso en los labios…-dijo Davies riendo y caminando a dirección contraria

-Ja, ja muy gracioso-dijo Takeru siguiéndolo

Nos vemos ;3


End file.
